


Nora's Trashy 3am Love Poetry

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: RWBY
Genre: And This Is Why People Tell Me I Am Like Nora, F/M, Gen, I wrote trashy 3am love poetry, Love Poems, i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: This is literally just a short poem that I wrote at like 3am.That's it. A short sappy poem from Nora to Ren!





	Nora's Trashy 3am Love Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I actually initially wrote this to my girlfriend, who then informed me that it could easily be a poem from Nora to Ren, adding yet more evidence that I am indeed an unholy hybrid of Nora, Ruby and Weiss...

Bubbling pink and gold

Held inside my chest

Fizzing warm excitement

Trying to be my best

Gentle glowing warmth

Protective, soft and true

Energy like electricity

Is how I love you


End file.
